Lettres à coeurs ouverts
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Kai aime Aichi et change peu à peu pour lui mais seuls ses amis et équipiers se sont rendus compte de ses petits mais néanmoins choquants changements ! Misaki, qui sort avec Ren décide de mettre son grain de sel là-dedans et arrive à convaincre Mr. Taciturne de s'ouvrir à son bien-aimé. Et Kai donne à Aichi, une lettre... Que répondra Aichi ?


Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi !

Bêta reader : Louha-chan

Petit mot de l'auteure : Ceci est mon premier o.s sur ce manga mais pas d'inquiétude j'en écrirais d'autres ! Je le dédie encore à ma plume adorée !

* * *

Petit résumé du manga pour ce qui ne connaissent pas :

Timide, réservé et assez distrait, Sendo Aichi n'a jamais vraiment eu d'autre but dans sa vie que d'effacer sa présence. Son seul trésor et sa seule passion reste une carte de collection précieuse destinée au fameux Card Fights Vanguard (« combats de cartes »), la carte « Blaster Blade », qu'il chérit avec soin, sans avoir jamais eu l'envie ni le courage de s'engager lui-même dans ce jeu faisant intervenir l'imaginaire. Tout va changer le jour où, victime d'un racket forcé, il se fait voler sa carte fétiche. Ainsi, dans l'espoir de la retrouver, il se rend vite compte que son usurpateur a tout simplement perdu sa carte lors d'un combat contre l'une des célébrités locales du Vanguard, Kai Toshiki. Cette situation inconfortable pousse alors le jeune homme à sortir de sa torpeur pour enfin accepter sa destinée et lancer son premier duel qui va lui faire découvrir le merveilleux monde et la sensation unique du Card Fight. Et alors que le mystère de son attachement à cette carte semble peu à peu s'éclaircir, il va embarquer dans une épopée colossale placée sous le signe de ce jeu de cartes peu ordinaire...

* * *

Lettres à cœurs ouverts

Depuis quelques temps déjà, les membres de l'équipe Q4 avaient tous-sauf Aichi- remarqués divers petits changements dans le comportement de leur asocial en titre, j'ai nommé Kai Toshiki ! Oh pas de changements extrêmes non plus mais tout de même ! Seul, le maitre des Royal Paladin ne semblait pas les avoir discernés chez son rival et ami. Misaki et Kamui avaient cependant surpris plusieurs fois le brun à regarder fixement le jeune homme à la chevelure bleue avec une mystérieuse lueur au fond de ses prunelles vertes lorsque l'objet de sa contemplation ne le regardait pas. Au premier abord, nos deux autres héros n'y firent pas tellement attention mais ils finirent par se poser des questions à force d'observer Mr. le Taciturne qui dévorait littéralement l'aîné Sendo du regard. A vrai dire, plus ils l'observaient plus ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait pas que des regards mais aussi quelques fantômes de sourires voire carrément des petits sourires flottaient parfois sur les lèvres du brun. Seulement ses petites améliorations (miracles plutôt !) n'étaient adressées qu'à Aichi lorsque nos deux héros se trouvaient en présence l'un de l'autre. Malgré le fait que Kai ne parlait toujours pas plus, cela ne semblait nullement déranger son camarade aux yeux bleus. Tout cela perturbait grandement les deux autres membres de Q4 et d'un commun accord, ce fut Misaki qui –avec le soutien de Miwa qui avait depuis longtemps saisi les sentiments de son meilleur ami vis-à-vis du jeune champion aux yeux bleus- alla s'entretenir avec Kai derrière le magasin pendant que notre Aichi affrontait ce crétin de Morikawa.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le banc et effaça de ses mains fines les quelques plis présents sur sa longue jupe noire. Kai la regarda sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Ce qui ne tarda pas, Misaki leva ses yeux bleus vers Kai avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Misaki : Kai, tu as changé depuis quelques temps… Pas que cela ne me gènes mais tu devrais… dire à Aichi ce que tu ressens.

Kai sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que ces yeux perdaient leur froideur face à la déclaration de sa camarade. Ainsi, elle avait finalement remarqué. Il eut un rire jaune intérieurement. La jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui avait un don d'observation à la foi génial durant les combats et assez effrayant parfois comme maintenant. Elle l'avait sans nulle dote observé durant un moment pour s'apercevoir de ses sentiments envers le maitre des Paladin. Mais, il ne pouvait et ne savait pas comment réagir. Voyant son trouble, Misaki reprit la parole toujours avec son doux sourire comme celui d'une grande sœur parlant à son cadet.

Misaki : Tu sais, je trouve que tu n'es pas aussi froid que tu veux bien le montrer, je sais que l'histoire avec Ren t'as beaucoup fais souffrir et tu t'es renfermé sur toi-même ne pensant plus qu'à une chose : gagner… La solitude est quelque chose d'assez sournois puisqu'elle est à double tranchant. Tu t'en es rendu compte, non ?

Kai hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Misaki qui tourna quelque peu la tête afin de garder son regard planté dans le sien.

Misaki : Et c'est lorsque tu as joué contre Aichi et son Blaster Blade que tu as de nouveau ressentit le plaisir de jouer, pas vrai ? Pour moi, vous êtes fais pour être ensemble vous deux mais il ne se passera rien si tu ne fais rien.

Kai : … Es-tu en train de dire que… ?

Misaki : Oui, tu ne le laisse pas indifférent mais n'oublie pas, Aichi est quelqu'un de fragile et de sensible alors avoues lui en douceur. Pour le moyen, à toi de voir.

Sur ces mots prononcés sur un ton rieur, la jeune femme laissa Kai seul avec ses pensées et retourna dans le magasin o elle croisa le regard de Kamui. Un clin d'œil fut échangé et le garçon de primaire sourit de toutes ses dents ! Son Aichi onii-san allait être entre de bonnes mains !

Le soir même…

Kai était assit à son bureau, style plume en main devant une feuille de papier bleue clair. Depuis des heures, il cherchait un moyen de confier ses précieux sentiments à cette feuille que son bien-aimé allait lire sous peu mais cela n'avait pas donné grand-chose vu le nombre de boulette de papier qui s'étaient accumulées dans et à côté de la poubelle depuis quelques heures. Se grattant les cheveux de sa main libre, il se mit à laisser ses pensées dérivées auprès de son amour. Aichi avait été un rival pour lui… au début tout du moins. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive vraiment, le garçon était devenu de plus en plus important à ses yeux, si bien que lorsque le Psyqualia avait prit le dessus sur lui, son cœur s'était serré brusquement au point de l'étouffer. Ce fut à ce moment-là que tout bascula. Se jurant de tout faire pour ramener Aichi à la normal, il avait pris son deck Royal Paladin que le garçon aux yeux bleus venait de délaisser et s'était entrainer à le maitriser avant de provoquer Aichi en duel. Lorsqu'il avait gagné, Aichi avait reprit son deck et le serrait contre son cœur en souriant au milieu de ses larmes et Kai s'était finalement rendu compte que l'amitié qu'il avait éprouvée pour son rival s'est changée en quelque chose de bien plus profond qui d'abord, l'avait chamboulé. Il avait longtemps analysé et réfléchit sur ses sentiments pour finalement en venir à une conclusion le jour de la finale du tournoi national, lorsque son petit ange affronta Ren. Il était _amoureux_. Lui le taciturne et inexpressif, joueur de Vanguard, était _amoureux_ du jeune prodige en la personne d'Aichi. Bien que cette constatation, le rendit très heureux, il pensa que le jeune champion ne verrait jamais en lui qu'un ami et rival précieux et cela lui suffit pour se résoudre à l'aimer en silence. Pourtant, Misaki l'avait percé à jour… Sacrée fille ! Selon elle, il ne laissait pas son petit amour indifférent… _Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien._ Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui posa sa plume sur le papier puis celle-ci se mit à glisser de façon fluide tandis qu'il ouvrait son cœur depuis trop longtemps sous clé.

Le lendemain, au Card capital…

Aichi venait de terminer son combat contre Misaki et Kai n'était toujours pas arrivé. Cela l'inquiétait. D'autant plus que la veille après avoir parlé avec Misaki, le brun avait été songeur et distrait, si bien qu'il n'avait pas mené de combat de l'après-midi, ce qui n'était pas vraiment son style. Seulement personne n'avait l'air d'y avoir prêté attention. Soupirant silencieusement, Aichi s'affala sur sa chaise et renversa sa tête en arrière en passant ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure océane. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte du magasin s'ouvrir sur le brun qu'il désirait voir plus que tout. En effet, notre candide champion de Vanguard était littéralement tombé sous le charme de son ami et rival. Depuis qu'il s'en était rendu compte, il cherchait sans cesse sa présence et surtout, son regard perçant qui faisait partir son cœur comme un cheval fou. Kai rentra dans le magasin, salua Misaki d'un petit sourire que la jeune femme lui rendit, et chercha aussitôt les yeux de son bien-aimé qu'il repéra facilement. Celui-ci le regardait et un sourire chaleureux illuminait son joli visage. Souriant un peu plus explicitement, Kai s'avança et sortit une enveloppe bleue qu'il tendit à Aichi qui le regarda avec un sourcil levé.

Kai : Lis la lorsque tu seras seul, chez toi.

Aichi hocha la tête mais n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre car il se faisait déjà accaparé par ses nombreux fans qui lui réclamait un combat contre l'un d'entre eux. Ne pouvant refuser, c'est avec le sourire, qu'il entama ses combats sous le regard tendre de Kai qui s'était adossé au mur derrière lui. Ren, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène eut un sourire. Et oui, depuis qu'il sortait avec la jolie Misaki, il avait lui aussi remarqué l'étrange alchimie entre Kai et Aichi mais il n'avait rien dit, préférant que ce soit sa chère et tendre qui s'occupe de ses deux-là. Et d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille et ce qu'il avait pu voir ce matin, elle avait fait mouche. Avec un sourire espiègle, il alla auprès de son compagnon de jeu qui ne quittait pas son précieux petit ange de ses yeux verts et s'installa près de lui. Un silence agréable régnait entre eux, ils profitaient e la présence de leur ami. Ce fut Ren qui finit par rompre ce silence.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'il te répondra.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Kai avait tourné son regard vers lui, un sourcil levé. Ren ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Franchement, tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Je vous observe depuis pas mal de temps vous deux et, il te dévore souvent des yeux. Crois-moi, surtout que ça ne date pas d'hier.

Kai écarquilla les yeux mais ne dis rien alors que Ren se foutait royalement de sa gueule jusqu'au moment où Misaki vient le chercher pour aller boire un verre, chose que le rouge accepta avec joie pour une fois qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec sa chère et tendre ! Il salua Kai avec le V de la victoire et suivit Misaki hors du magasin. La journée passa tranquillement et Kai ne manqua pas une seconde de celle-ci à regarder son ange sous toutes ses coutures, lorsque celui-ci s'apprêta à partir, Kai réussit, en passant près de lui, à caresser le dessus de sa main fine du bout de ses doigts faisant rougir le garçon aux yeux bleus. Avec un sourire, Kai salua son ange et quitta le magasin laissant Aichi toute chose sur le pas de la porte, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Kamui qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène se retenait de rire et finit par donner une tape fraternelle à son onii-san qui lui sourit avant de partir à son tour. Aichi fit tranquillement le trajet du retour jusqu'à chez lui et une fois qu'il eut finit de manger, il remonta dans sa chambre pour s'installer à son bureau. Une fois assit sur sa chaise, il sortit la fameuse enveloppe de sa poche. Il la regarda durant de longues minutes réfléchissant à s'il devait l'ouvrir ou non. Puis finalement il déchira la bordure de l'enveloppe et en retira la feuille qu'il déplia. L'écriture de Kai était délicate et fine mais plutôt élancée.

« _Aichi… mon ange, _

_Tu dois trouver bizarre que je t'appelle ainsi dans une lettre et non en face à face. Pourquoi ? Dois-tu te demander. J'ai peur. Voilà c'est dis ! Tu dois sourire en lisant ça. Kai Toshiki a la trouille de t'appeler ainsi. Enfin, bref, si je t'écris c'est pour te confesser mes sentiments. _

_Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Au départ, je te considérais seulement comme un rival puis un ami. Un ami cher. Très cher. Mon cœur s'est serré lorsque je t'ai vu sombrer sous la coupe du Psyqualia, ce doit être à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que l'amitié que je ressentais pour toi, sans forcément la dévoiler aussi significativement comme Kamui et son exubérance légendaire… (petit sourire) s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus profond et intense. J'avoue avoir été très perturbé par ce sentiment au départ mais je l'ai rangé au fond de moi pour pouvoir te sauver. Et j'ai réussi. Tu es redevenue cet ange innocent que j'aime tant même si ton côté très sûr de toi ne me laisse pas indifférent. J'aime tout de toi. Autant ton côté naïf et timide que ton côté un peu arrogant et confiant en ses capacités. _

_Pour finir, si tu ne réponds pas à mes sentiments, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je ne te force à rien mais sache juste que je serai toujours à tes côtés, mon ange. _

_Je t'aime plus que tout. _

_Kai._ »

Aichi était toute chose. Il n'en revenait pas ! Kai lui avait carrément écrit une déclaration d'amour ! Bon, d'accord même s'il l'espérait depuis un bon moment, ça lui faisait tout de même bizarre. Un sourire heureux naquit sur ses lèvres. Celui qu'il aimait, l'aiment en retour quoi de mieux ? Il se ressaisit. Kai attendait une réponse et il avait peur de celle-ci comme il l'écrivait dans sa lettre qui plus est. Aichi se dit qu'il allait le rassurer et pour cela, il s'empara d'une feuille rouge et de son stylo puis se mit à rédiger sa réponse positive évidemment à la confession du brun, le cœur battant la chamade et un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Le lendemain…

Kai stressait. Et oui, le grand second de Vanguard stressait comme un malade pour la réponse de son bien –aimé bien que son visage gardait son impassibilité habituelle. Enfin presque. Un éclat angoissé brillait dans ses orbes vertes et seules quelques personnes connaissant bien le jeune homme arrivaient à percevoir cet lueur effrayée. Ren se foutait royalement de sa gueule depuis son arrivée et Kamui semblait faire de même alors que Misaki se contentait d'être là, bienveillante. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donné le mot ! Kai sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et ses mains tremblaient. Aichi n'était pas encore arrivé. Misaki sentait la nervosité de Kai augmenter de façon rapide, elle se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura que tout allait bien se passer. La voix douce de la jeune femme détendit quelque peu le combattant aux dragons mais il stressait toujours. La porte du magasin s'ouvrit de nouveau et Kai y dirigea son regard qui s'éclaira soudain. Aichi venait d'arriver avec un beau sourire aux lèvres et une enveloppe carmine à la main… A sa vue, le cœur du brun s'emballa. Son ange avait choisi la même méthode pour lui répondre. Voilà qui était intéressant à retenir. Le garçon aux yeux bleus se rendit près de son brun et avec un regard tendre, lui remit la lettre sous les yeux ébahis ou amusés de tous les combattants présents. Kai accepta et se pencha jusqu'à effleurer l'oreille de son ange de ses lèvres pour lui murmurer tendrement « Merci, mon ange » faisant ainsi rougir le dit ange. La journée continua sans autre évènement majeure bien que Kai était pressé de rentrer à son appartement afin d'y lire la lettre écrite de la main de son bien-aimé qui cherchait souvent son regard, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Le soir-même…

Kai ferma la porte d'entrée à clé et se débarrassa rapidement de sa veste et de ses chaussures pour se diriger vers le salon de l'appartement. Il balança négligemment son sac sur le canapé et s'y assit vivement pour ensuite sortir la précieuse enveloppe de sa poche. Il la regarda durant quelques minutes avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Il en sortit la feuille carmine et la déplia. Contrairement à son écriture, celle d'Aichi était un peu plus épaisse et plus timide mais fluide.

« **Kai,**

**Je ne saurai te donner un surnom comme tu l'as fait pour moi car à mes yeux aucun ne te correspond vraiment. Excuse-moi. J'ai été à la fois surprit et touché par ta douce déclaration. Et j'ai décidé d'y répondre.**

**Moi aussi, je t'aime. Enfin ! Je l'ai dit. Cela a dû se produire un peu près au même moment que toi. Lorsque j'étais sous le contrôle du Psyqualia, j'entendais ta voix qui m'intimais de revenir mais je n'avais pas assez de volonté pour cela et tu m'as tout de même sauvé. Après ça, j'ai tout fait pour être à ta hauteur tout en cachant mes sentiments comme toi. La peur de rejet. Une peur qui m'a poussé à ne rien te dire jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je t'aime plus que tout. J'aime tout de toi. Que ce soit ton léger sourire et ta douceur lorsque tu es avec moi ou ton côté froid et taciturne.**

**Quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, moi aussi je resterai près de toi.**

**Demain, nous serons dimanche. Que dirais-tu de passé la journée rien que tous les deux ? Rah ! J'en reviens pas que j'ai écris ça mais bon je ne peux pas l'effacer alors… Oui, je sais ça sent le rendez-vous. Prends-le ainsi ! Si tu le veux, demain à 10h dans le parc où nous nous sommes vus pour la toute première fois.**

**Ton ange, Aichi** »

A la fin de sa lecture, Kai avait un sourire long jusqu'à ses oreilles. Son ange l'aimait ! Il était le plus heureux des hommes ! A un tel point qu'il en avait envie de danser la gigue toute la nuit ! (Ok là j'abuse un peu xD). Ce fut la tête remplie d'image de son chéri qu'il s'endormit cette nuit-là de la même façon qu'Aichi.

Le lendemain matin, 9h55 dans le fameux parc…

Kai avait sorti le grand jeu. Afin de plaire à son ange, il avait renoncé à son uniforme pour un jean noir et une chemise écarlate aux premiers boutons ouverts sur son torse musclé dessinant les courbes de son corps à la perfection ainsi que des bottes noires assorties à son pantalon. Ne sortant jamais sans son deck, (on reconnait le combattant xD) il l'avait rangé dans son étui qu'il avait accroché à sa ceinture en métal. Le brun scrutait les environs en attendant Aichi qui n'allait plus tardé. Justement, il l'aperçu et en fut agréablement surpris. Aichi courrait vers lui et avait également laissé tomber son uniforme. (Mais sérieux, ils se sont concertés ?!) Un pantalon bleu moulant ses jambes et ses fesses auxquelles des bottes étaient assorties (Et oui, il a laissé tomber les baskets puisqu'il est champion de Vanguard, un minimum de classe est requise tout de même !) Un pull blanc à haut col et manches courtes complétait l'ensemble ainsi que le deck du combattant dans son étui accroché à sa ceinture également. Cela fit sourire le brun. Son Aichi avait copié quelques-unes de ses manies. Aichi arriva près de lui, les joues rosies par sa course et le salua d'un sourire que pour une fois, le brun lui rendit sans réserve. Quiconque connaissant Kai les auraient vus à ce moment -là en serait tombé à la renverse ! Aichi effleura la main de son amoureux de sa sienne très doucement mais Kai ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'éloigner car il la saisit doucement mais fermement avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts sans quitter les prunelles bleues du plus petit de ses orbes vertes. Heureux, les cœurs battants à l'unisson, ils se promenèrent toute la matinée dans le parc et ses environs sans se lâcher tout en discutant de tout et de rien, se donnant quelques gestes tendres et même quelques baisers chastes et amoureux qui attendrirent la plupart de ceux qui les remarquèrent. Ils déjeunèrent dans un petit restaurant bien connu du brun puis passèrent l'après-midi à faire les magasins. Kai trouva un joli pendentif en forme d'ailes d'ange en argent qu'il acheta et offrit à Aichi qui le laissa le lui mettre en rougissant. Aichi, lui, trouva un bracelet également en argent fin et discret où l'idéogramme «_ amour_ » était inscrit. Il l'acheta et Kai le laissa le lui mettre au poignet avec un bonheur flagrant ! Chacun avait un présent de l'autre, un gage d'amour qu'ils chériraient longtemps. Lorsque Kai raccompagna son amour chez lui, ils passèrent devant le Card Capital, toujours main dans la main et Ren, Misaki, Kamui et les autres qui les virent passer se sourirent mutuellement en faisant le V de la victoire ! Depuis le temps qu'ils avaient remarqués qu'ils se tournaient autour leurs deux champions !

Arrivé chez Aichi, les tourtereaux furent accueillis par la mère et la sœur de celui-ci qui furent ravis d'accueillir Kai dans la famille. Le brun les salua courtoisement et embrassa son ange en glissant un papier avec son numéro de portable dans la main fine de celui-ci avant de partir de son côté.

Plus tard, dans sa chambre, Aichi envoya un message à l'élu de son cœur.

« _Bien rentré, amour ?_ »

« _Oui, mais tu me manque déjà mon ange._ »

Aichi sourit. Tout comme Kai en regardant son portable. Misaki et Ren avait bien fait de mettre leur crin de sel dans tout ce cirque. Leur amour allait durer longtemps, ça ils en étaient sûrs et certains.

Et… FIN !

Moi : Pfiou ! Enfin terminé !

Hane : Bravo, chouchou ^^

Moi : Il fait quand même 6 pages ! Et sans lemon en plus !

Kai : T'en as même pas fais un ?!

Moi : Pervers xD

Aichi : (rougit) Bah… Tsuki… Euh…

Moi : Tu en voulais un mon Aichi-chou ?!

Aichi : Bah…(rouge à mort)

Moi : Bon bah je sais ce qui me reste à faire sur le prochain…

Kai : T'as intérêt ! Bon laissez-lui une review histoire qu'elle ne déprime pas, cette folle !

Moi : Merci et à bientôt pour un autre o.s sur Vanguard !


End file.
